banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 04 This Side of Paradise
'This Side of Paradise '(第四話　楽園のこちら側) is the fourth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Eiji is captured by Arthur, Shorter arrives to rescue him. In a confrontation with Golzine's men, Griffin is shot and killed, and a portion of the unknown substance is stolen by Arthur. Summary In a building, Eiji is interrogated and caught by Arthur, until Arthur is pointed at gunpoint by Shorter. Everyone in the room notices Griffin with Abraham pointing a gun at Griffin. Griffin begins to speak to Abraham and walks towards him. Abraham shoots at Griffin while Arthur punches Shorter. Arthur and his men make their escape, while Shorter tells Eiji to get down. Shorter helps untie Eiji with the two wondering about the other man. Dr. Meredith tells the two that Griffin is Ash's older brother. Outside of the building, Eiji asks Shorter how he found him since he didn't see him. Shorter tells Eiji that he was their and reveals himself as being Chang from the Chang Dai. In jail, Max confronts a guard about switching jailcells. Max grabs all of his belongings and tells Ash good luck. Max realizes that he left something with a guard asking if he forgot something. Max shakes his head and heads out. A new jail mate comes into the cell with Ash asking who he is. In the cafeteria, Max sits by a prison mate and asks where everyone is. The prisoner tells Max that the bull is after the wild lynx. Max becomes surprised to hear that Ash's jail mate is Bull with the prisoner telling Max that he was the one that wasn't to be changed. Max tries to let the situation go, but realizes that it's Griffin's kid brother and decides to leave anyways. In a jailcell, Bull tries to corner Ash with Ash trying to explain to him that he has dealt with people like him before. Max hears the noise from above and makes his way over to see Ash fighting Bull. Ash walks out of his cell with Max complimenting Ash on how the other prisoners might acknowledge him. Ash tells Max that he doesn't care about what anyone thinks and walks off. In Chinatown, Eiji looks from behind a corner to see Shunichi and calls his name. Shunichi hears his name called and runs over to Eiji. Eiji apologizes to Shunichi with Shunichi asking Eiji what happened With Griffin in bed, Shunichi, Eiji, and Shorter meet with Dr. Meredith and discuss about a drug named Banana Fish. In the hallways, Max tries to drag Ash with him to meet his lawyer with Ash not being interested. In the lounge, Max meets with his lawyer, George Scott. George talks to Max about the bail and how he already has too much on his hands including Michael and Jessica. In Chang Dai, Eiji and Shunichi have a argument with Eiji going back to Japan, until they are interrupted by Shorter's sister, Nadia. In the lab, Eiji, Shorter, and Shunichi are informed by Dr. Meredith that Griffin has died. Eiji begins to worry and asks how he is supposed to explain this to Ash. In a workshop, Ash walks into a dark room only to be ambushed by Garvey and his men. On the phone, Max is informed by Charlie that Griffin is dead and to not tell Ash. Back in the workshop, Garvey and his men begin to surround and beat Ash. Outside, a prisoner hears Max calling for Ash and asks Max that he thought they went to the workshop. In the workshop building, Ash is struggling to breathe by Garvey's arm and points a fork at him. The two prisoners realize the situation Garvey is in with Ash telling them to tell Dino to get him out or he's telling the cops everything. Max manages to find Ash in the workshop and tells him about Griffin. After the fight, Max asks Ash if he is okay with Ash asking Max what about Griffin. Max breaks the news to Ash that Griffin is dead and tells him to stay calm. Ash being unwilling to stay calm, punches Max. At the police station, Jenkins and Charlie talk about the bail. At the workshop, Ash and Max continue to fight with one another until a prisoner walks in to ask what they are doing. During the night, Max talks to Ash about Griffin, the war, and Banana Fish. Ash comes down from the bunk and tells Max about Stephen Thompson and Griffin. Max offers Ash a drink. Characters in Order of Appearance *Eiji Okumura *Frederick Arthur *Ash Lynx *Griffin Callenreese *Shorter Wong *Max Lobo *Garvey *Wookie *Abraham Dawson *Shunichi Ibe *George Scott *Dr. Meredith *Charlie Dickinson *Jenkins *Brandish Gallery Main Article: Episode 04/Image Gallery Episode 04 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 04 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 04 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 04 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 04 - 1 hours until broadcast.png Episode 4 Title Card.jpg Trivia *"This Side of Paradise" is a novel by F. Scott Fitzgerald. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime